Kisah Padma Patil, si Cantik dari India
by Last-Heir Black
Summary: NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Pesta dansa Yule Ball itu mengubah segalanya. Mengubah pandanganku terhadap murid-murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang, sekaligus menegaskan cintaku pada Ron Weasley. Ya, Ronald Billius Weasley. Cowok berambut jahe yang tidak sekedar kusukai, tetapi kucintai setengah mati. Cowok yang pada malam itu sukses membuatku patah hati.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, setelah lebih dari 3 tahun, akhirnya saya membawa cerita baru dengan pair yang berbeda. Yaitu dengan Padma Patil sebagai tokoh utama.  
**

**Oh iya, ini baru prolog makanya pendek banget.**

**Nah, gak akan ngomong panjang lebar. Jadi, selamat membaca.  
**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter Series milik J.K Rowling. Saya hanya seorang fans yang mempunyai alur cerita.  
**

* * *

**Kisah Padma Patil, si Cantik dari India**

**PROLOG**

Pesta dansa Yule Ball itu mengubah segalanya. Mengubah pandanganku terhadap murid-murid Durmstrang yang menawan, menepis persepsiku terhadap murid-murid Beauxbatons yang menyita perhatian, sekaligus menegaskan perasaanku pada Ron Weasley. Ya, Ronald Billius Weasley. Cowok berambut jahe yang tidak sekedar kusukai, tetapi kucintai setengah mati. Cowok yang pada malam itu sukses membuatku patah hati.

Malam itu setelah Yule Ball selesai, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamarku. Meratapi kepingan-kepingan hatiku yang telah hancur. Aku patah hati, aku hancur karena cinta yang tak akan pernah terbalas. Masih terngiang di benakku pertengkaran heboh di Aula Besar tadi, yang membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku di Menara Astronomi.

_Aku dan Parvati berjalan riang menuju tangga pualam di Aula Besar. Berdansa dengan cowok-cowok Beauxbatons cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya bisa melenyapkan kejengkelan kami karena diabaikan oleh pasangan dansa kami, Harry dan Ron. _

"_Padma, lihat!" ujar Parvati sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berada._

"_Apa? Astaga! Apakah mereka bertengkar?"_

"_Ayo kita lihat!"_

_Kami pun berjalan menuju mereka. Aku bisa melihat Hermione tampak gusar, sanggul licinnya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Sama halnya dengan Ron, yang mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak marah._

_"Dia anak Durmstrang!" bentak Ron. "Dia bertanding melawan Harry! Melawan Hogwarts! Kau... kau…" jelas Ron mencari kata-kata yang cukup keras untuk menjelaskan kesalahan Hermione, "bergaul dengan musuh, tahu!"  
Hermione ternganga.  
"Jangan konyol!" katanya sejenak kemudian. "Musuh! Astaga... siapa yang begitu bersemangat ketika melihatnya datang? Siapa yang menginginkan tanda tangannya? Siapa yang punya bonekanya di dalam kamarnya?"  
Ron mengabaikan hal ini. "Kurasa dia memintamu untuk pergi bersamanya ketika kalian berdua di perpustakaan?"  
"Ya, betul," kata Hermione, rona di pipinya semakin merah. "Jadi kenapa?"  
"Bagaimana kejadiannya-kau mengajaknya bergabung di spew, kan?"  
"Tidak! Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, dia... dia bilang dia ke perpustakaan setiap hari untuk mencari kesempatan bicara denganku, tetapi dia tak kunjung punya keberanian!"  
Hermione mengucapkan kata-kata itu amat cepat, dan pipinya menjadi merah sekali sehingga sewarna dengan jubah Parvati.  
"Yeah, tapi... itu kan kata dia," kata Ron sangar.  
"Dan apa maksudmu?"  
"Jelas, kan? Dia murid Karkaroff, kan? Dia tahu siapa yang selalu bersamamu... Dia cuma mencari cara lebih dekat dengan Harry untuk mendapat informasi dari teman terdekatnya atau agar bisa cukup dekat untuk menyihirnya..."  
Wajah Hermione tampak seakan Ron baru saja menamparnya. Ketika bicara, suaranya bergetar.  
"Asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak menanyakan satu pertanyaan pun tentang Harry, sama sekali tidak..."  
Secepat kilat Ron ganti haluan.  
"Kalau begitu dia mengharap kau membantunya memecahkan teka-teki telurnya! Kurasa kalian asyik bertukar pikiran di perpustakaan..."  
"Aku tak pernah membantunya soal telur itu!" kata Hermione, tampak berang. Dan anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang di Aula mulai memperhatikan mereka. "Tak pernah. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu-aku ingin Harry memenangkan turnamen, Harry tahu itu. Iya kan, Harry?"  
"Caramu menunjukkannya aneh benar," cemooh Ron.  
"Ide utama turnamen ini adalah untuk mengenal penyihir dari negara lain dan berteman dengan mereka!" kata Hermione panas.  
"Bukan!" teriak Ron. "Yang utama adalah menang!"_

_Hening sejenak. Aku melihat pundak Hermione bergetar, ia terisak pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. _

_"Nah, kalau kau tidak suka, kau tahu solusinya, kan?" ujar Hermione dingin._

_"Oh yeah?" balas Ron dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa solusinya?"  
"Kalau lain kali ada pesta dansa lagi, ajak aku sebelum orang lain mengajakku, dan jangan anggap aku sebagai cadangan terakhir!" teriak Hermione lantang kemudian berbalik menaiki tangga._

_Mulut Ron membuka-menutup tanpa suara seperti ikan mas yang dikeluarkan dari air, sementara Hermione berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Ron menoleh memandang Harry._

_"Ah..." gagapnya, termangu-mangu, "ah... itu membuktikan... masalahnya sama sekali bukan itu..."  
_

Ron Weasley cemburu, aku tahu itu. Dia menyukai Hermione Granger, dan aku tahu Hermione juga menyukainya. Terbukti dari pertengkaran mereka tadi. Semuanya begitu jelas. Mereka saling menyukai. Hal itu seakan menjadi sebuah vonis untukku. Bahwa aku, Padma Patil, tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta seorang Ron Weasley.

Seakan-akan musibah patah hati tidak cukup, masalah lain mengahampiriku. Nilai-nilaiku yang merosot, pertengkaranku dengan teman-teman bahkan saudara kembarku sendiri. Bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan dan ketakutan orangtuaku yang memaksa aku dan Parvati agar tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut. Akhirnya aku dan Parvati kembali ke Hogwarts, menyelesaikan O.W.L, hingga turut andil dalam Perang Besar Hogwarts.

Yah, begitulah hidup. Kita merasakan pahit dan manis, melihat hitam dan putih, serta merasakan titik terendah dan titik tertinggi dalam hidup. Namun, kita harus berusaha untuk menetralkan rasa pahit dan manis tersebut. Kita harus menyeimbangkan hitam dan putih. Kita harus berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam di titik terendah, dan tidak terjatuh dalam titik tertinggi.

Jadi, inilah kisahku.

* * *

**A/N : Nah, gimana? Apakah cukup bagus?**

**Bolehkah saya meminta minimal 2 review untuk chapter selanjutnya?**

**Silahkan review apa saja, saya terbuka dengan kritik dan saran kok. :3**

**Last-Heir Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo. Saya kembali dengan chapter baru. Maaf lama banget updatenya. Kegalauan karena gak bisa nonton Red Tour Jakarta membuat ide-ide saya mampet di tengah jalan U,u  
Saya berterima kasih kepada : misorai, , esposa malfoy, Lilyan Florence, selvinakusuma1, Vonny Black, Nisa Malfoy, dan sanmione84. Terima kasih udah review, saya senang banget.**

**Lilyan Florence : Saya mau menampilkan akar masalah yang sebenarnya. Makanya saya masukin pertengkaran Ron dan Hermione. Tapi kayaknya maksud saya belum nyampe ya? Wkwk, akan saya perbaiki lagi kok ;))  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hal-hal familiar yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Kisah Padma Patil, si Cantik dari India**

**oleh Last-Heir Black**

**Chapter 1**

**Alih bahasa India oleh Vaishnavi Sharma**

* * *

**Agustus 1991**

_"__Papa, M__ā__m__̐__! Mai__ṁē__ka __ḍā__yana kara rah__ā __h__ū__m__̐__! M__ē__r__ē __aura Parvati __ē__ka __ḍā__yana! D__ē__kh__ēṁ__!*1" _Padma yang berusia 11 tahun melambai-lambaikan surat berlogo Hogwarts yang mengundangnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah sihir paling besar di Britania Raya.

"Oh ayolah Padma, tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan. Kita sudah mengetahui hal itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Balas Parvati, saudari kembarnya, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini sebuah kejutan!" Balas Padma tak mau kalah.

Shivam dan Priya Patil, orangtua si kembar Padma dan Parvati, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kembar mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kita ke Diagon Alley?" tanya Padma sambil menatap orangtuanya.

"Sekarang. Iya kan, Papa?" pinta Parvati penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" ajak Shivam sambil menggandeng putri kembarnya untuk berApparate, sementara Priya mengikuti dari belakang.

Diagon Alley tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Tetapi bagi Padma dan Parvati, yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini hanya memandang takjub. Terang saja, segala macam benda bisa ditemukan di sini. Apalagi dengan banyaknya penyihir dari berbagai macam suku bangsa yang berseliweran di dekat mereka, yang memakai pakaian mencolok. Tak terkecuali bagi keluarga Patil sendiri. Shivam Patil memakai setelan khas pria India berwarna jingga. Sedangkan Priya dan anak kembarnya memakai _saree, _pakaian khas wanita India yang terlihat seperti selendang. Salah satu ujungnya dililitkan di pinggang, dan ujung lainnya disampirkan di bahu.

"Papa, Mām̐, aku tidak akan hilang kan?" tanya Parvati sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Shivam.

"Jangan percaya diri, Parvati. Tidak akan ada yang mau menculikmu." Ujar Padma terkekeh, yang membuat saudari kembarnya cemberut.

"Ayo, kita ke Madam Malkin untuk membeli jubah." Ajak Priya. "Kau bilang ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan?" lanjutnya pada Shivam.

"Ah, benar. Kalian pergi dengan Mām̐ ya? Kita bertemu di Florean Fortesque. Sampai nanti." Ujar Shivam mengecup pipi istri dan kedua putrinya, kemudian ber-Apparate.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley menuju toko jubah Madam Malkin yang sudah ramai pengunjung. Padma dan Parvati mengeluh melihat panjangnya antrian.

"Ramai sekali. Kita akan terlambat untuk menemui Papa di Florean Fortesque." Gumam Priya. "Untuk menghemat waktu, bagaimana kalau Mām̐ membeli perlengkapan kalian yang lain sementara kalian mengepas jubah?" ia menambahkan.

"Mām̐, bagaimana jika kami . . ."

"Baik, Mām̐. Kami akan menunggu disini." Ujar Padma memotong perkataan Parvati.

Sementara Priya berjalan menuju toko Flourish and Blotts, Padma dan Parvati mengantri di belakang sekelompok anak-anak berambut merah yang langsung menoleh ketika mereka datang.

"Kalian ini. . . .apa?" tanya seorang cowok yang mukanya penuh bintik-bintik, kelihatannya ia yang paling muda.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Parvati melotot.

"Apa itu yang kalian pakai?" tanya cowok itu lagi. Memelototi _saree_ berwarna toska yang dikenakan Padma dan Parvati.

"Ini yang dinamakan pakaian, jika kau belum tau." Padma mendengus gusar.

Kedua saudaranya –yang ternyata kembar- tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka.

"Tetapi aku belum pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu sebelumnya." Balas cowok itu tak mau kalah.

"Ini namanya _saree_ India. Apakah kau sebegitu bodohnya . . ." Kata Padma berhenti sejenak.

". . .sehingga tidak mengetahui hal ini?" sambung Parvati cepat.

Si kembar berambut merah tertawa lagi. Tetapi adiknya malah mendengus menghina dan berkata, "Buat apa aku mengetahui hal sepele seperti itu? Kalian hanya ras minoritas disini. Tak pantas untuk diperhatikan."

"Ron!" seru si kembar.

PLAK! Tamparan yang cukup keras. Semua orang memandangi mereka, tiga cowok berambut merah dan dua cewek berambut hitam. Dua diantara mereka saling berhadapan dengan tampang marah, sedangkan tiga lainnya hanya diam di tempat dengan ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya.

"Padma, seharusnya kau tidak menamparnya." Ujar Parvati cemas.

"Aku tak peduli. Cowok bego ini harus tahu dengan ras minoritas macam apa dia berhadapan." Balas Padma sambil menekankan kata 'ras minoritas'.

"Ron, kau harus minta maaf." Ujar salah satu si kembar.

"Weasley sejati harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya dan meminta maaf jika ada salah." Sambung kembar yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau! Buat apa aku meminta maaf pada cewek berandalan ini?" tukas Ron keras kepala.

"Jangan sebut saudariku berandalan, idiot!" ancam Parvati.

"Oh, jangan sok aksi deh, cewek kembar. Kalian menjijikkan." Ron menghina.

Kali ini Parvati dan Padma bersiap menerjang Ron. Tetapi si kembar berambut merah menghalangi mereka.

"Tenang, tenang. Jangan mempermalukan diri kalian, kumohon. Simpan saja tenaga kalian untuk hal lain." ujar si kembar.

"Benar. Kalian cewek-cewek cantik tidak seharusnya menonjok atau main kasar. Biar kami yang bereskan."

"Kami minta maaf atas perlakuan adik kami. Dia memang bego."

Si kembar menyeret Ron sambil memarahinya. Tetapi Padma dan Parvati masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kau benar-benar pengecut, Ron!"

"Aku malu mempunyai adik sepertimu."

"Menjijikkan."

* * *

Padma menatap tanpa minat es krim vanilla yang tersaji di hadapannya. Es krim yang menarik sebenarnya, jika saja Padma tidak mengaduk-aduk es krim tersebut hingga tampak tak beraturan seperti sekarang. Di sebelahnya Parvati melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Shivam dan Priya menatap heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Priya lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Shivam terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa tetapi kalian telah mengobrak-abrik es krim hingga tampak mengenaskan dan tidak layak untuk dimakan. Astaga."

Parvati hanya tertawa lirih, sementara Padma masih diam menatap es krimnya. Parvati memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada orangtuanya.

"Padma habis nonjok orang." Kata Parvati pelan.

Shivam dan Priya terkejut. "Benarkah itu, Padma?" tanya Priya mengkonfirmasi.

Padma menghela nafas, "Benar, Mām̐."

"Kenapa, Nak?" tanya Shivam.

"Cowok bego itu menghinaku, Papa. Menghina kita! Dia bilang kita ini ras minoritas yang tak pantas diperhatikan!" jawab Padma geram.

"Dia juga menyebut aku dan Padma cewek berandalan dan kembar menjijikkan." Tambah Parvati.

Shivam dan Priya menatap putri mereka dengan sedih. Memang beginilah nasib orang asing. Selalu diremehkan dan dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka baru dua tahun menetap di Inggris, karena Shivam dipilih untuk mengambil kendali perusahaan, setelah ayahnya meninggal. Patil's Bussiness, perusahaan yang dipimpin Shivam memang tidak seterkenal yang dimiliki oleh Malfoy. Tetapi Patil's Bussiness cukup terkenal di beberapa kalangan. Yah, paling tidak orang-orang tidak memandang sebelah mata lagi terhadap mereka.

BRAKK! Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan tiga sosok berambut merah yang sangat dikenali Parvati dan Padma. Si cowok kembar mendorong adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam kedai es krim ini. Mereka melambai ke arah Padma dan Parvati, kemudian menyeret adik mereka menuju meja cewek kembar tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" bentak Padma sambil melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

"Padma!" seru Parvati dan Priya

"Tidak sopan, Nak." Tegur Shivam.

"Dia orangnya, Papa, Mām̐! Dialah cowok bego yang menghina kita!" kata Padma sambil menunjuk Ron.

Shivam dan Priya menoleh ke arah cowok berambut merah yang ditunjuk oleh Padma. Kemudian mereka bertukar pandang dengan si cowok kembar, yang notabene adalah kakaknya.

"A-aku cuma ingin m-min-ta ma-af." Ujar Ron terbata sambil menatap lantai.

"Yang jelas, Ron. Aku tak sudi punya adik yang gagap." Tegur kakak kembarnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Kata Ron dengan tegas. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian, cewek kembar. Maafkan aku telah mengatai kalian tadi. Dan aku juga minta maaf kepada Anda, Madam dan Sir, karena telah menghina keluarga Anda."

Si cowok kembar berseru senang sambil membuat gerakan meninju udara, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Priya menoleh pada putri kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Maaf diterima." Jawab Parvati tersenyum, kemudian mencolek lengan Padma.

Padma menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Dimaafkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Ron Weasley. Cowok kembar ini kakakku, Fred dan George." Ron memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau. . . . Weasley? Apakah kau anak dari Arthur Weasley, pegawai Kementrian?" ujar Shivam.

"Ya, Sir. Arthur Weasley adalah ayahku." Jawab Ron bingung.

"Ayah kami juga." Tambah si kembar, Fred dan George.

"Ah, aku tahu! Aku Shivam Patil. Ayahmu banyak membantu ketika aku baru pindah ke Inggris ini. Aku bertemu dengannya di Kementrian." Shivam mengangguk antusias.

"Wow, Anda pemilik Patil's Bussiness? Astaga, aku tidak tahu Ayah bergaul dengan orang-orang kaya." Ron bergumam.

Shivam tertawa dan memperkenalkan istri serta putrinya. "Ini Priya, istriku. Dan mereka adalah putri kembarku, Padma dan Parvati."

Dan hari itu mereka menghabiskan sore yang cerah sambil mengobrol seru di Florean Fortesque. Ketika Molly Weasley, ibu dari ketiga cowok tersebut datang mencari anak-anaknya, pembicaraan berakhir. Walaupun Shivam dan Priya telah menawarkan Molly untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tetapi Molly menolak halus dengan alasan belum memberi makan ayam ternaknya. Akhirnya mereka berpamitan dan kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Keluarga Patil sampai di kediaman mereka, Patil Palace, ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Patil Palace, tempat itu benar-benar seperti istana. Sulit di deskripsikan. Bayangkan saja istana-istana kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang megah. Dengan ornamen-ornamen India yang diletakkan di tempat yang pas. Bangunan Patil Palace ini benar-benar India _banget_. Tidak ada unsur lainnya dalam bangunan ini, benar-benar murni India. Tampaknya mereka keluarga yang nasionalis, cinta tanah air walaupun berada di tempat asing. Dan tidak lupa pula sebagai umat yang beragama, mereka memiliki satu ruangan khusus. Yaitu tempat peribadatan mereka sebagai umat Hindu. Secara keseluruhan, Patil Palace ini mampu menggambarkan orang macam apa yang tinggal di dalamnya.

* * *

**September 1991**

**Peron 9 ¾ **

Peron 9 ¾ ramai seperti biasanya. Suara langkah kaki para penyihir yang akan menaiki Hogwarts Express hingga suara burung hantu yang saling ber-uhu riang. Ah, jangan lupakan kucing-kucing yang mengeong serta katak yang berlarian di sepanjang peron. Juga wejangan-wejangan orangtua yang akan melepas kepergian putra putri mereka ke Hogwarts.

"Koper? Sweeter? Tongkat sihir? Semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Priya.

"Sudah, Mām̐." Jawab Padma dan Parvati serentak.

"Jangan lupa berkirim surat." Kata Shivam. "Padma, aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kau menonjok orang di Hogwarts." Tambahnya.

Padma cemberut. "Aku tidak akan menonjok orang tanpa alasan."

"Jaga adikmu, Parvati. Kirim surat jika ia berulah." Kata Shivam pada Parvati.

"Siap, Papa. Aku akan menjaga Padma. Nah, _Choti*2_, jangan berbuat macam-macam, oke?" Parvati mencolek lengan Padma.

"Menyebalkan. Kau hanya 5 menit lebih tua dariku, Parvati!" bantah Padma.

"Tetap saja aku yang paling tua." Balas Parvati tak mau kalah.

Padma memilih untuk tidak membalas Parvati, karena ia tahu perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir jika mereka saling membantah. Ia menoleh ke arah jam di dinding peron. Dua menit lagi kereta akan berangkat! Ia dan Parvati memeluk kedua orangtua mereka dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Mereka segera mencari kompartemen yang kosong sebelum didahului oleh anak-anak yang lain. Tetapi mencari kompartemen dengan menyeret koper yang beratnya aduhai bukanlah perkara mudah. Sudah beberapa kompartemen yang mereka lewati, semuanya terisi penuh.

"Butuh bantuan?" ujar suara yang berada di belakang mereka. Ternyata si kembar Weasley dengan satu orang temannya.

"Kami tidak menemukan kompartemen kosong. Bisakah kalian membantu kami?" tanya Parvati.

"Tentu saja. Kalian bisa menumpang di kompartemen kami." Kata teman si kembar Weasley.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku Parvati, dan ini saudariku Padma." Parvati menoleh ke Padma yang duduk di atas kopernya.

"Aku Lee Jordan. Senang bertemu kalian." Balas Lee tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju kompartemen ketiga cowok tersebut. Lee membantu mereka untuk meletakkan koper di bawah bangku. Kemudian mereka duduk untuk melepas penat.

"Terima kasih, Lee." Ujar Padma tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Gred, dan ini Forge." Ujar si kembar sambil nyengir.

"Maaf? Kukira nama kalian Fred dan George?" tanya Padma keheranan.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau salah orang." Ujar Fred nyengir.

"Mana mungkin aku salah mengenali kalian." Balas Padma mendengus.

"Ah, masa? Bahkan ibu kami sendiri sering salah mengenali kami." Kata George tertawa.

Padma mendengus gusar dan menoleh ke sebelahnya, ternyata Parvati tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." Padma beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar dari kompartemen.

"Mau kemana, Padma?" tanya Lee.

"Kau tahu namaku? Bagaimana kau bisa membedakan kami?" Padma keheranan.

"Mudah saja. Dagumu tidak seruncing dagu kembaranmu." Jawab Lee enteng.

"Dan kau lebih emosional daripada saudarimu." Tambah si kembar sambil memperagakan gaya menonjok orang.

Padma mendengus dan berkata, "Tolong jaga saudariku, ya?" kemudian keluar dari kompartemen.

"As you wish, My Lady." Ujar si kembar sambil membungkuk, sementara Lee tertawa melihat aksi temannya.

Padma berjalan melewati kompartemen yang berisi sekelompok anak-anak perempuan yang mengobrol seru. Dari pintu kompartemen yang tidak tertutup rapat, Padma bisa mendengar jelas obrolan mereka.

"Harry Potter bersekolah di Hogwarts!" ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan antusias.

"Ia ada di kompartemen lain!" sambung temannya yang berkulit gelap.

"Kukira dia ke Hogwarts dengan kereta kuda." Sahut yang lainnya, kemudian mereka tertawa.

Padma tercengang. 'Apa yang spesial dari seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry Potter itu? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ah, sudahlah.' Batin Padma. Kemudian ia melihat seorang cowok berambut merah yang sangat dikenalinya berada di kompartemen yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Padma melangkah menuju kompartemen tersebut dan membuka pintunya.

"Hai," sapa Padma.

"Hai, err, Patil. Sendirian?" tanya Ron.

"Ya, begitulah. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja."

Padma masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam acak-acakan. Ia tersenyum dan matanya langsung tertuju pada bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi cowok itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Padma, mengarah ke bekas luka tersebut.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." cowok itu gelagapan sambil merapikan poninya agar menutupi bekas luka tersebut.

"Bloody Hell! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Ron terkejut.

"Tidak." Jawab Padma cepat. Kemudian menoleh kepada cowok itu, "Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mengenalimu. Apakah kau orang hebat?"

Cowok itu nampak lega, dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Padma ketika Ron menyelanya. "Blimey! Dia Harry Potter! Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup!"

Padma mengernyit kemudian menoleh kepada Harry yang nyengir gugup. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Ron melongo dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan rambutnya yang sekarang sangat berantakan.

"Dia Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir, dan kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Maafkan aku, Harry Potter. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku baru menetap di Inggris selama dua tahun." Ujar Padma meringis.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Err, siapa namamu?"

"Padma Patil. Senang bertemu denganmu. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus bertanya pada Lee tentang dirimu."

"Lee, siapa?" tanya Harry.

"Apakah Lee Jordan? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" sahut Ron.

"Oh, aku sekompartemen dengannya." Jawab Padma enteng.

"Sekompartemen dengan Lee berarti sekompartemen dengan kakak kembarku." Gumam Ron.

"Ya, benar. Ngomong-ngomong, Ron, bagaimana cara membedakan mereka?" tanya Padma.

"Buat apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apakah kau naksir pada kakakku?" tanya Ron curiga.

Padma terkesiap, sementara Harry tertawa kencang. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Padma gusar.

"Yah, mudah saja. George lebih pendek daripada Fred." Kata Ron. Kemudian ia berkata pada Harry, "Aku akan memperkenalkan kakak-kakakku padamu, Harry."

"'Kakak-kakakku'? Maksudmu kau punya lebih banyak kakak?" tanya Padma keheranan.

"Well, ya, aku punya lima orang kakak." Jawab Ron malu-malu.

Dan kemudian mereka –Harry dan Padma- mendengarkan Ron bercerita tentang kakak-kakakknya. Mereka sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Ron, dan hal itu membuat Ron senang dan merasa diperhatikan. Tidak lama kemudian troli penjual makanan datang. Harry membeli semua jenis makanan yang ada dan mentraktir Padma dan Ron. 'Wow, anak ini baik sekali. Dia pasti kaya raya.' Pikir Padma.

Hari sudah mulai senja dan mereka sudah dekat dengan Hogwarts. Padma berpamitan dengan Ron dan Harry, dan berjalan menuju kompartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan mendapati bahwa Parvati masih tidur. Sementara itu, ketiga cowok yang sekompartemen dengannya sudah mengenakan jubah Hogwarts. Dan Padma baru saja menyadari kalau ketiga cowok itu seniornya. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam yang berlambangkan singa emas dengan latar berwarna merah marun dan kuning keemasan. Mereka adalah penghuni asrama Gryffindor.

"Ada apa, Padma? Kau memelototi kami." Ujar Lee.

"Kau terpesona pada kami, eh?" goda Fred.

"Kami masih single kok. Kau boleh memacari salah satu dari kami, Padma." Sambut George.

Padma tersadar, kemudian mendelik pada Fred dan George dan berkata, "Aku tidak terpesona pada kalian. Aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa kalian telah memasuki Hogwarts lebih dulu daripada aku."

Fred dan George tertawa, "Pintar sekali, Padma."

"Rowena akan bangga sekali mempunyai murid sepertimu." Sindir Fred.

"Kepintaran tak terhingga adalah harta manusia yang paling berharga." Sambung George dramatis.

Padma mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Sebaiknya kalian memakai jubah. Kita sudah hampir sampai di Hogwarts. Ah, iya. Jangan lupa membangunkan saudarimu, Padma." Ujar Lee kemudian menyeret Fred dan George keluar dari kompartemen.

Padma menutup tirai kompartemen dan mengganti bajunya dengan jubah Hogwarts. Kemudian ia membangunkan saudarinya, Parvati. Tidak mudah membangunkan Parvati, tetapi ia akhirnya terbangun dengan sedikit percikan air dan gerutuan kesal.

* * *

Hogwarts' Express telah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Murid-murid mulai turun dari kereta dan mulai bergerombol ke arah kereta tanpa kuda yang terletak di dekat hutan.

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu ayo sini! Kelas satu ikut aku!"

Mereka bisa mendengar suara menggelegar yang berasal dari seorang pria berbadan besar yang ukurannya agak tidak normal, seperti terkena Mantra Pembengkakan. Mereka pun mengikuti pria yang bernama Rubeus Hagrid itu. Ternyata ia adalah pengawas binatang liar di Hogwarts sekaligus pemandu anak-anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki Hogwarts. Mereka berjalan menuju tepi danau. Disana telah tersedia perahu-perahu yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts melalui Danau Hitam.

Padma dan Parvati satu perahu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bundar dan seorang anak perempuan berambut megar yang menyebalkan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu menyerocos tentang Hogwarts, seakan-akan ia seorang pemandu wisata yang profesional. Dengan muka kesal mereka turun dari perahu dan berusaha menjauh dari anak perempuan tersebut. Seorang wanita jangkung yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau-zambrud menghampiri mereka, dan memandu mereka menuju Aula Besar untuk seleksi asrama. Padma berjinjit untuk mencari Harry dan Ron. Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di Aula Besar.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Parvati.

"Harry dan Ron." Jawab Padma enteng.

"Harry? Maksudmu Harry Potter?!"

"Ya, Harry Potter. Kau kenal dengannya?" Padma heran.

"Astaga, Padma! Dia itu kan. . . . ."

Ucapan Parvati terpotong ketika mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari sebuah topi usang berjumbai yang sudah kumal. Anak-anak baru melongo mendengar topi itu bisa bernyanyi. Setelah aksi hebat topi yang bisa bernyayi itu, wanita berjubah hijau-zambrud mulai memanggil nama-nama anak yang akan diseleksi.

"Aku, Minerva McGonagall, akan memanggil kalian satu persatu untuk diseleksi. Namanya yang terpanggil silahkan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, dan memasang topi ini." Ujar wanita bernama McGonagall tersebut.

"Abbott, Hannah." Panggil McGonagall.

Seorang anak perempuat berambut pirang panjang tampak gemetar ketika berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan. Kemudian memakai topi kumal berjumbai yang menutupi matanya.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak si topi.

Meja yang didominasi oleh warna kuning dan hitam pun bersorak sorai menyambut kedatangan penghuni baru asrama mereka. Hannah Abbott melepaskan topi dan berjalan menuju meja asrama Hufflepuff.

Proses seleksi pun terus berlanjut hingga terdengarlah nama "Granger, Hermione."

Anak perempuan berambut cokelat megar yang seperahu dengan Padma tadi melangkah dengan pasti kemudian duduk dengan anggun. Ia memakai topi dan menunggu hasil seleksinya.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sekarang giliran meja berlambang singa bersorak kencang, yang dikomandoi oleh si kembar Fred dan George.

"Astaga. Aku tidak mau seasrama dengan cewek menyebalkan itu." Bisik Padma ke Parvati, yang membuat saudarinya itu mengernyitkan kening.

Kerumunan anak-anak yang belum diseleksi mulai menipis. Hingga akhirnya. . .

"Patil, Padma!"

Padma terkejut dan dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke depan untuk memakai Topi Seleksi.

_"__Hmm. . . . Pendatang baru, eh?__"_ Padma bisa mendengar suara Topi Seleksi itu di dalam kepalanya.

_"__Berasal dari negeri nun jauh disana. India. Aku bisa melihat pegunungan disana. Apakah kau gadis gunung?__"_ si Topi tetap bergumam sementara Padma sudah berkeringat dingin menanti hasil seleksi.

_"__Kau pintar, brilian, cerdas, dan memiliki semua aspek yang diinginkan Ravenclaw. Tetapi agak ceroboh dan pemberontak, ya?__"_ Padma mendengus mendengar hal ini.

"Cepatlah." Gumam Padma.

_"__Tidak sabaran.__"_Kekeh si Topi. _"__Kau aset yang berharga bagi Ravenclaw, namun kau bisa jadi pejuang di Gryffindor.__"_ Lanjutnya.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau satu asrama dengan cewek menyebalkan itu." Ujar Padma jengkel.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu. . . . _RAVENCLAW!"

Padma mendesah lega kemudian berjalan menuju kerumunan Ravenclaw yang menyambutnya dengan sorakan dan tepukan antusias. Secara otomatis dasinya yang semula hitam polos berubah menjadi warna biru dan perunggu dengan lambang elang. Begitu juga dengan jubahnya. Emblem Ravenclaw secara otomatis melekat, menandakan ia adalah penghuni asrama yang diisi oleh para cerdik cendikia tersebut. Ia mengerling Parvati, kemudian melambai. Setelah ini giliran Parvati.

"Patil, Parvati."

Parvati maju ke depan dengan anggun, kemudian memakai Topi Seleksi. Tak sampai satu menit si Topi meneriakkan. . . "GRYFFINDOR!"

Padma kaget. Dia tidak menyangka akan berbeda asrama dengan Parvati. Mereka akan berada di bawah atap yang berbeda untuk tujuh tahun ke depan. Mereka belum pernah berpisah sebelumnya. Padma memandangi Parvati yang tampak limbung berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Ia melihat Parvati disambut dengan hangat oleh si kembar Fred dan George, serta Lee Jordan.

Ah, ternyata Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley juga berada di asrama Gryffindor. Padma merutuki pilihannya tadi. Seharusnya ia masuk Gryffindor saja. Tetapi tak ada gunanya menyesal. Lebih baik dijalani saja. Padma berencana untuk mendatangi Parvati setelah acara seleksi.

"Aku harus menemui Parvati." Gumam Padma pada dirinya sendiri.

Maka setelah acara seleksi usai dan tiba waktunya untuk makan malam, Padma berlari menuju meja Gryffindor yang disambut oleh pelototan dari anak-anak Ravenclaw dan tatapan keheranan anak-anak Gryffindor. Padma mencari-cari Parvati dan menemukannya duduk di antara Fred dan Lee Jordan. Ia mendatangi mereka dan menyusup duduk diantara Parvati dan Lee Jordan.

"Padma!" seru Lee kaget.

Padma mengabaikan seruan Lee dan memandangi Parvati yang menatap kosong.

"Parvati." Panggil Padma.

"_Choti_," balas Parvati lirih, "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berbeda rumah untuk tujuh tahun ke depan."

"Aku tahu. Kita akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Padma memeluk Parvati dengan erat.

"Tentu saja." Parvati tersenyum, dan balas memeluk Padma.

"Awww." Ujar Fred dramatis.

"Aku terharu." Sambung George kemudian memeluk Fred.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. . . . ."

". . . bagaimana rasanya berpisah denganmu. . ."

". . . aku tak sanggup, George. . ."

". . . aku juga, Fred. Aku menyayangimu. . ."

". . . aku juga."

Seketika meja Gryffindor tertawa kencang melihat aksi Fred dan George yang konyol itu. Padma dan Parvati cemberut dan malu karena diledek.

"Tidak usah tersinggung. Mereka memang begitu, kok." Ujar Lee menenangkan.

"Well. . . Aku harus pergi ke mejaku. Sampai jumpa." Padma melambai ke arah Parvati dan Lee, dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada si kembar Fred dan George.

* * *

Makan malam telah usai dan murid-murid kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Khusus untuk murid kelas 1, mereka dipandu oleh Prefek. Sambil berjalan mereka mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai Hogwarts. Mulai dari lukisan-lukisan yang bisa bergerak dan berbicara, hingga tangga yang bisa bergerak.

"Kalian tahu, tangga bergerak ini merupakan peninggalan Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw kita." Ujar Prefek laki-laki berambut pirang dengan bangga.

Perjalanan menuju asrama Ravenclaw cukup melelahkan mengingat asrama berlambangkan elang ini terletak di menara tertinggi di Hogwarts. Sama halnya dengan asrama Gryffindor. Namun, untuk mencapai asrama Gryffindor, kau harus berbelok ke arah kanan. Sedangkan asrama Ravenclaw berbelok ke arah kiri. 'Baguslah, aku bisa dengan mudah menemui Parvati.' Batin Padma.

Mereka telah sampai di pintu asrama Ravenclaw.

"Nah, untuk masuk ke dalam asrama kalian harus bisa memecahkan teka-teki burung elang. Jika tidak, kalian tidak bisa masuk dan harus menunggu orang lain untuk membukakan pintu." Ujar Prefek perempuan yang berambut cokelat gelap, yang namanya belum diketahui Padma.

"Hal ini dilakukan agar otak kita tetap terasah untuk berfikir. Sekedar memberitahu, hanya asrama kita yang menerapkan sistem seperti ini. Kita patut bangga." Sambung si Prefek laki-laki.

Mereka berkerumun di depan pintu masuk asrama. Kemudian, si Prefek laki-laki mengetuk si elang penjaga yang langsung mengucapkan teka-tekinya.

"Apa yang berada di awal lautan dan di tengah malam?" ujar si elang penjaga.

"Nah, ada yang tahu?" tanya si Prefek laki-laki sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke arah murid-murid.

Hening. Mereka saling menoleh dan mengangkat bahu. Kemudian Padma menjawab, "L."

"Benar sekali, anak baru." Jawab si elang yang membuat Padma bangga.

Mereka memasuki asrama Ravenclaw yang sangat mewah. Ruangan yang berbentuk kubah yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Kita dapat melihat luasnya Danau Hitam dari ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini juga terdapat patung Rowena Ravenclaw. Senyumnya sangat cantik, namun juga mengerikan di saat yang sama.

Anak-anak perempuan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk menempati kamar yang sama. Padma sekamar dengan Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, Lisa Turpin, dan Morag MacDougal. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar yang telah ditentukan, kemudian mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Aku akan menyusun barangku besok. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Mandy.

"Aku akan menyusunnya sekarang." Jawab Padma. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain setuju dengan Mandy.

"Well, selamat tidur semuanya." Ujar Mandy kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Selamat tidur." Jawab mereka berempat.

Jadi begitulah. Padma sibuk menyusun dan membereskan barang-barangnya malam itu. Padma bersenandung pelan sambil memikirkan hari pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan mengejutkan. Pertemuan dengan Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, hingga perbedaan asramanya dengan Parvati. Setelah selesai berbenah, Padma mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama kemudian naik ke tempat tidurnya. Berharap semoga hari esok lebih menyenangkan daripada hari ini.

**Tbc**

* * *

***1 _Papa, M__ā__m__̐__! Mai__ṁē__ka __ḍā__yana kara rah__ā __h__ū__m__̐__! M__ē__r__ē __aura Parvati __ē__ka __ḍā__yana! D__ē__kh__ēṁ__!_ **

(Ayah, Ibu! Aku seorang penyihir! Parvati dan aku seorang penyihir! Lihat!)

_***2 Choti**_

(Adik kecil)

* * *

**Nah, gimana chapter 1 nya? Kepanjangan kah? Membosankan kah?  
Ohiya, saya tidak memakai sudut pandang Padma di chapter ini. Saya udah mutusin untuk make sudut pandang Padma hanya di prolog dan epilog. Gimana? Ada yang bingung?**

**Saya butuh kritik dan saran dari readers semua.  
Review apapun pendapat readers terhadap fic ini.**

**Salam,**

**Last-Heir Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo *nyengir* Saya datang membawa chapter baru nih. Iya updatenya lama banget. Maaf ya, saya lagi sibuk mengurus pendaftaran ke kampus. Ceritanya mahasiswa baru, nyehehehe. Ada yang sesama maba nggak? :3**

**Hehe.. Terima kasih kepada Lillyan flo, Nisa Malfoy, Selena Hallucigenia, shaqinafeltbeats, SRK12, intanmalusen, , sanmione84, yang udah ngereview, memfollow, memfavoritkan cerita ini. Kemudian kepada misorai, yang telah berbaik hati mau mengoreksi dan membagi ilmunya. Terima kasih, terima kasih, danke schon semuanya. :3**

**Oke, silahkan membaca. Semoga suka. :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Semuanya punya J.K Rowling. Kecuali untuk plot dan karakter beberapa tokoh yang sengaja saya ubah demi kelangsungan cerita ini. :3**

* * *

**Kisah Padma Patil, si Cantik dari India**

**oleh Last-Heir Black**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fajar telah menyingsing. Padma Patil sudah bersiap-siap turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Ia sudah akan keluar dari kamar jika saja ia tak ingat teman-teman sekamarnya yang masih bergelung di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Mandy, bangun." Padma menepuk pundak Mandy.

"'ntuk," gumam Mandy sambil berguling.

"Lisa, bangun. Kau bisa terlambat ke kelas jika tidak bangun sekarang." Padma mengguncang tubuh Lisa.

"Mmm-hmm."

Padma mulai kesal. Ia berencana untuk menyiram mereka dengan air, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan turun ke Aula Besar.

Aula Besar sudah ramai. Meja keempat asrama mulai terisi penuh, kecuali meja Gryffindor yang masih sedikit penghuninya. Padma mencari saudarinya di meja Gryffindor, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Parvati. Jangan bilang Parvati masih tidur, batin Padma. Ia hendak berbalik menuju meja Ravenclaw ketika Ron Weasley melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Padma duduk di meja Gryffindor.

"Hai," sapa Padma sambil duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Harry dan Ron.

"Ngapain kau cuma berdiri disana? Harusnya langsung duduk dan makan." Ron memelototi Padma.

Padma nyengir dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Maksudmu kami?" ujar suara di belakang Padma. Ternyata Fred dan George, yang langsung duduk mengapit Padma.

Padma memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Percaya diri kalian sangat tinggi."

"Tentu saja," kata Fred.

"Itu adalah daya tarik kami." George menyombong, sementara Harry membuat gerakan orang muntah.

Padma mengambil kentang tumbuk dan menuang jus labu ke pialanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Lee?" tanya Padma.

"Di belakangmu," jawab Lee nyengir.

"Ampun deh, bisakah kalian tidak muncul di belakangku? Kalian membuatku encok, tahu." Padma menggerutu.

Lee duduk di sebelah kiri Ron dan mulai makan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat megar datang dan duduk di sebelah Lee. Padma ingat anak itu, cewek sok tahu menyebalkan yang bernama Hermione Granger. Tetapi melihat penampilannya hari ini, Padma merasa kasihan. Hermione terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya merah dan bengkak, seperti habis menangis. Ia mendapati Padma sedang menatapnya dengan prihatin, sedangkan Hermione Granger tidak suka dipandang seperti itu. Itu akan melukai harga dirinya.

"Apa? Aku nggak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" ujar Hermione pedas.

Padma terkesiap dan menatap Hermione yang memandangnya sangar.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," kata Padma jujur.

"Lalu apa? Merendahkanku karena aku kelahiran-Muggle? Iba padaku karena tidak punya teman? Aku tidak butuh kalian! Aku tidak butuh rasa iba kalian!"

Dan dengan kata-katanya yang dramatis, Hermione meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan berlari kencang. Rambut cokelat megarnya berkibar dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Sekarang, semua anak di meja Gryffindor menatap Padma yang melongo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Padma.

"Aku tahu," balas Harry pelan.

Mereka masih memandangi Padma dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku serius! Aku hanya menatapnya dan dia meledak marah begitu saja." Padma meyakinkan.

"Serius nih, Padma. Jangan berinteraksi dengan cewek itu. Dia sakit jiwa, sok tahu, dan menyebalkan. Mungkin karena itulah dia tidak punya teman." Ron menatap Padma serius.

Padma menatap Ron tak yakin, "Kau kejam sekali, Ron."

"Tidak! Itu fakta! Dia sangat emosional, kau tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, tetapi jangan dekat-dekat dia deh. Dia itu pemuja perpustakaan dan melahap buku apa saja yang disodorkan kepadanya," Ron bergidik, "aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa masuk Gryffindor, harusnya dia dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw. Ya kan, Harry?" Ron meminta dukungan.

"Oh, entahlah. Kurasa dia merasa getir disini. Ia merasa ini bukanlah tempatnya, ini berbeda jauh dari tempat asalnya. Ia tumbuh dan berkembang di lingkungan Muggle, kau tahu?" ujar Harry melamun.

"Berhentilah membahas cewek Granger itu," kata Fred sambil mencomot kentang goreng. "ada hal yang lebih penting yang-"

"Benar, Fred, kenapa jadwal pelajaran kita belum datang?" potong Lee, yang membuat Fred kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Fred menjitak kepala Lee.

Mengabaikan Lee yang mengaduh kesakitan, Fred dan George menatap Padma yang memelototi seseorang di belakang mereka. Ternyata Parvati. Saudari kembar Padma yang berjalan sempoyongan sambil menguap lebar, berjuang menahan kantuk yang menggelayuti kelopak matanya.

"'Lo semua," ujar Parvati sambil duduk di antara George dan Padma.

"Kau! Darimana saja?" geram Padma.

"Ngantuk," balas Parvati sekenanya.

"Demi Merlin, Parvati! Apa kau-"

Perkataan Padma terpotong ketika Profesor McGonagall datang ke meja Gryffindor dan membagikan jadwal pelajaran mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin angka Gryffindor dikurangi pada hari pertama sekolah." McGonagall menatap tajam anak-anak asramanya.

Fred mengerang, "Ramuan!"

"Dengan para ular!" sambung George.

"Ku harap kalian tidak berbuat onar, Mr. Weasley!" kata McGonagall, kemudian menoleh ke Padma, "Miss Patil, ku kira kau di Ravenclaw. Profesor Flitwick sudah membagikan jadwal sejak tadi."

"Err, baiklah, Profesor." Padma berkata gugup, kemudian berlari menuju meja Ravenclaw.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama Padma adalah Mantra, oleh Profesor Flitwick, Kepala Asrama mereka sendiri. Mereka bergabung dengan anak-anak kelas satu dari Gryffindor. Padma dan rombongan anak Ravenclaw masuk lebih dulu. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang paling depan. Sementara Padma mengambil tempat duduk di deretan nomor dua, dan menyisakan satu kursi untuk Parvati. Anak-anak Gryffindor datang dan mengambil kursi yang tersisa. Padma melambaikan tangan ke Parvati, tetapi ia tidak melihatnya. Parvati sedang mengikik bersama cewek genit yang berambut cokelat ikal. Padma kesal sekali dan tidak memandangi Parvati lagi.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang cowok Gryffindor berkulit gelap.

"Ya," jawab Padma ketus.

"Eh, kalau kau keberatan aku bisa pindah kok," ujar cowok itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku hanya sedang...jengkel."

"Aku Dean Thomas." Dean mengulurkan tangan.

"Padma Patil." Padma membalas uluran tangan Dean.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Profesor Flitwick, dengan tubuh mungil dan kumis lebatnya, memasuki ruangan. Suasana hening, sesekali terdengar tawa yang tertahan. Padma memandang mereka dengan jengkel. Profesor Flitwick boleh saja berukuran mini, tetapi jangan remehkan kemampuan otaknya sangat super.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Profesor Flitwick riang dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor."

"Aku Filius Flitwick, Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw, pengajar Mantra, dan Charm Master," ujar Profesor Flitwick memperkenalkan diri, "aku akan mengabsen kalian," lanjutnya.

"Boot, Terry!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang seasrama dengan Padma mengacungkan tangan.

"Brown, Lavender!"

Padma mendengus tidak senang. Ternyata cewek genit yang bersama Parvati itu bernama Lavender Brown. Nama yang konyol, menurut Padma.

"Patil, Padma!"

"Saya, Sir!" jawab Padma sambil mengacungkan tangan.

Profesor Flitwick mengabsen semua murid. Setelah itu beliau memulai pelajarannya dengan memberi penjelasan tentang Mantra Melayang.

"Salah satu keterampilan dasar penyihir adalah "melayangkan", atau kemampuan untuk membuat benda terbang." Profesor Flitwick menjelaskan. "Mudah saja, kalian punya pena bulu?"

Profesor Flitwick mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati bahwa semua muridnya mempunyai pena bulu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan lupa gerakan pergelangan yang lembut yang telah kita latih. Ayun dan hentakkan!"

Padma dan murid lainnya menirukan gerakan pergelangan tersebut.

"Lalu ucapkan mantranya, Wingardium Leviosa!" kata Profesor Flitwick.

Sekali lagi, semua murid menirukan Profesor Flitwick.

"Stop, stop! Kau bisa mencungkil mata seseorang!" ujar suara yang familiar, yaitu suara Hermione Granger, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Padma.

"It's Levi-o-sa, not Levi-o-sar," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau memang pintar. Ayo lakukan," balas Ron menantang. Ternyata ia duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione.

Padma bisa melihat ekspresi angkuh Hermione ketika ditantang oleh Ron. Ia berdehem sekali, kemudian mengucapkan mantra dengan pelafalan yang tepat.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Bulu putih yang berada di meja Hermione melayang mengikuti arah tongkat sihirnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Hermione dengan pandangan kagum, kecuali Ron yang mukanya sudah merah dan terlihat ingin mengutuk Hermione.

"Well done, Miss Granger. 10 angka untuk Gryffindor," kata Profesor Flitwick riang.

Padma menatap Hermione kagum. Kemudian berkata, "Well done, Hermione Granger. Kau memang sepantasnya berada di Ravenclaw."

Hermione menoleh ke Padma. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Ruangan telah dipenuhi oleh suara anak-anak yang mengucapkan mantra. Hanya segelintir murid yang bisa melakukan Mantra Melayang. Padma salah satunya. Ia berhasil melayangkan bulu pada percobaan ketiga, yang dihadiahi 10 poin oleh Profesor Flitwick.

"Wingard Leviosa! Wingard Leviosa!"

DUAR! Terdengar suara ledakan di belakang Padma. Ternyata seorang anak Gryffindor memutuskan untuk meledakkan bulu, alih-alih menerbangkannya. Di sebelah anak yang wajahnya hitam terkena jelaga itu, Harry Potter bergumam, "Sepertinya kami butuh bulu yang baru, Professor."

* * *

Pelajaran Mantra telah usai. Padma keluar dari kelas Mantra sendirian. Dia bertekad untuk tidak mengindahkan Parvati hari ini, atau bahasa lainnya _'__ngambek__'_. Ia berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya, yaitu Ramuan, bersama-sama dengan anak-anak Hufflepuff. Padma menghela nafas panjang. Menurut Fred, George, dan Lee, Ramuan merupakan mimpi buruk. Professor Snape suka sekali menganakemaskan asrama Slytherin, mentang-mentang dia yang menjadi Kepala Asrama ular tersebut. Padma menggeleng, ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk.

"Padma Patil, tunggu sebentar."

Padma membalikkan badan dan mendapati bahwa Hermione memanggilnya.

"Ya?" kata Padma ragu.

Hermione melangkah mendekati Padma dan berkata, "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi," katanya malu-malu.

Padma melongo, kemudian menyadari bahwa Hermione membicarakan masalah ketika sarapan di Aula Besar tadi pagi.

"Oh! Yah, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," kata Padma.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak menyinggungku sama sekali. Akulah yang terlalu sensitif. Yah, sepertinya orang-orang tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini." Hermione menatap lantai.

"Jangan begitu," kecam Padma. "Kau tidak sendirian, kok."

"Well, teman?" Hermione mengulurkan tangan.

"Teman." Padma membalas. "Aku harus buru-buru, ada kelas Ramuan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Transfigurasi," balas Hermione.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang!" seru Padma sambil berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah, berharap ia tidak terlambat.

* * *

"Bagaimana pelajaran Ramuanmu?" kata Hermione merendengi Padma menuju Aula Besar.

"T untuk Troll," gerutu Padma.

Hermione tertawa. "Separah itukah?"

"Well, ternyata Profesor Snape berpendapat aku terlalu sok tahu di kelasnya." Padma memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pun begitu,"

Aula Besar sudah ramai oleh murid-murid maupun pengajar untuk makan siang. Tak terkecuali bagi Padma dan Hermione. Mereka hendak berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor ketika Padma mendadak berhenti. Raut wajahnya kesal sehingga membuat Hermione heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di meja Gryffindor. Lebih baik kita di meja Ravenclaw saja," kata Padma kaku.

"Well, baiklah. Aku juga tidak nyaman berada disana." Hermione mengangkat bahu.

Maka Padma dan Hermione pun duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Padma berpura-pura tidak melihat lambaian tangan Harry serta pandangan shock Ron. Ia sedang tidak ingin berada di meja yang sama dengan saudarinya yang menyebalkan. Steak daging yang berada dihadapannya pun menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Padma, membuat Hermione memelototi gadis berdarah India tersebut.

"Padma, jika makanan bisa bicara, Aula Besar akan dipenuhi oleh teriakan steak daging yang saat ini sedang kau siksa dengan sangat keji," kata Hermione.

Padma menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ini hari paling menyebalkan sepanjang hidupku di Hogwarts."

"Ayolah, jangan berlebihan. Hidupmu di Hogwarts baru saja memasuki hari kedua," ledek Hermione.

"Oh, kau benar. Hidupku sangat...melelahkan." Padma mendesah dramatis, membuat Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

**Oktober 1991**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan Padma Patil berada di Hogwarts. Hari-hari di Hogwarts menyenangkan. Walaupun beberapa pertengkaran tidak terelakkan. Ya, pertengkaran Padma dengan saudarinya, Parvati. Ternyata aksi ngambek Padma ketika melihat Parvati dengan Lavender tidak digubris oleh saudarinya tersebut, yang membuat Padma makin kesal.

"Kau cemburu, _Choti_. Kau tidak suka aku berteman dengan orang lain selain kau." Padma memutar bola matanya melihat aksi Padma.

"Kata siapa? Aku menyukai teman-teman Gryffindor. Aku hanya tidak suka kau bergaul dengan Lavender si cewek genit itu," balas Padma.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan mencampuri urusanku, dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu."

Dan dengan itu Parvati melenggang menuju Aula Besar, meninggalkan Padma yang masih melotot tidak percaya. Pertengkaran antar saudara memang sering terjadi. Dan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Dua hari setelah itu, Padma dan Parvati berbaikan lagi. Walaupun Padma masih tidak menyukai Lavender yang kerjaannya hanya mengikik sepanjang waktu. Tetapi ia menekan perasaan tidak sukanya di depan Parvati, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan saudarinya sendiri.

Padma dan Hermione juga semakin akrab, membuat Ron menggerutu dan memandang cemas Padma setiap mereka berpapasan. Ketika Padma menanyakan hal ini, Ron menjawab dengan polos bahwa ia takut Padma akan sakit jiwa-atau dicelakai oleh Hermione. Padma tertawa dengan heboh ketika mendengar alasan ini. Ron hanya cemberut memandanginya. Padma buru-buru minta maaf, tetapi tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum gelinya. Termasuk secercah perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Ron Weasley mencemaskan keadaannya.

Malam ini adalah malam Halloween. Aula Besar telah didekorasi dengan nuansa jingga-yang agak menyeramkan. Labu-labu seukuran kereta-yang telah diukir dengan seringai yang membuatmu merinding- telah dipasang di sudut-sudut aula. Padma memandang takjub Aula Besar. Ia berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw sambil mengagumi dekorasi yang serba jingga. Walaupun suasana Aula yang temaram membuatnya bergidik karena minimnya penerangan-yang memang disengaja. Ratusan lilin melayang tinggi di atas kepala. Beberapa diletakkan di dalam labu-labu, yang membuat ukirannya tambah menyeramkan karena efek bayangan yang terpantul di sisi lain aula.

Padma sudah akan mengambil makanan ketika ia menyadari absennya Hermione. Ia memandangi meja Gryffindor, tetapi Hermione juga tidak ada disana. Padma menyelinap pergi ke meja Gryffindor dan menyusup duduk di antara Fred dan Lee Jordan, berhadapan dengan Ron dan Harry.

"Astaga!" pekik Lee.

"Ah...Padma! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" ujar Fred pura-pura terkejut.

Padma mengabaikan Fred dan Lee, kemudian bertanya kepada Ron, "Dimana Hermione?"

Ron tersedak jus labunya, sementara Harry menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kau bertanya di tempat yang salah, Miss Patil. Potong 10 poin dari Ravenclaw," ujar Fred bercanda.

"Mana aku tahu! Sudahlah, Padma, jangan mencari-cari cewek gila itu lagi. Kau kan punya aku, Harry, dan kembaranmu si Parvati itu," kata Ron dengan muka memerah akibat tersedak.

"Kau juga punya aku, Padma." Lee promosi sambil nyengir.

"Oh, ayolah. Hermione teman yang baik. Aku bisa mengobrol dengan waras jika bersamanya," ujar Padma enteng, mengisi piringnya dengan sup daging yang kental.

Harry, Fred dan George-yang baru disadari Padma duduk di sebelah kanan Harry- tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Ron mendengus.

"Seharusnya kau masuk Gryffindor saja, Padma. Ravenclaw berpengaruh buruk untukmu," gumam Ron.

Terdengar suara kikikan, dan Padma langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Parvati dan Lavender, tentu saja. Parvati menoleh ke Padma dan menyapanya dengan riang, kemudian duduk di sebelah Lee Jordan.

"Kalian tahu? Hermione Granger bersembunyi di toilet perempuan sepanjang hari," kata Parvati dengan ekspresi sedih yang tidak meyakinkan. Sementara Lavender jelas tampak senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Padma kaget.

"Well, begitulah."

Padma hendak mencari Hermione ketika pintu Aula Besar menjeblak terbuka, dan Professor Quirell berteriak histeris.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirell berlari di sepanjang Aula Besar dan berhenti di depan podium. Ia menatap rekan-rekan gurunya dan berkata lemah, "Kurasa kalian harus tahu," dan kemudian ia pingsan.

Bagai dikomandoi, murid-murid Hogwarts langsung berteriak dan berlarian kesana kemari. Padma dan kelompok kecilnya di Gryffindor bersiap-siap untuk lari ketika terdengar raungan Professor Dumbledore-yang memakai Mantra Sonorus-, menyuruh untuk diam. Bagaikan menekan tombol stop, Aula Besar langsung hening dan menatap Professor Dumbledore dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Semuanya harap tenang," kata Professor Dumbledore, "Kalian akan didampingi Prefek masing-masing untuk kembali ke asrama. Semuanya harap tenang dan tertib," lanjutnya.

Maka semua orang pun berjalan dengan patuh mengikuti Prefek yang memandu mereka menuju asrama masing-masing. Padma hendak berjalan menuju rombongan Ravenclaw ketika Harry berseru panik.

"Hermione! Hermione! Dia di toilet perempuan! Kita harus memberitahunya!" teriak Harry panik.

"Astaga! Ayo!" Padma mengikuti Harry dengan tampang tak kalah panik, sedangkan Ron terlihat ogah-ogahan dan cemas sekaligus.

Padma, Harry, dan Ron berlari menuju toilet perempuan yang terletak di lantai bawah. Tetapi, Padma dipanggil oleh Penelope Clearwater, Prefek Ravenclaw. Padma bergulat dengan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Hermione dan mengikuti Prefek menuju asrama. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk memutuskan, karena ia telah diseret oleh Penelope.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Padma kepada Ron dan Harry yang menyusup diantara kerumunan siswa.

Padma dimarahi oleh Penelope selagi mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh. Tetapi ia diam saja, ia memikirkan keselamatan Hermione. Setengah dari dirinya memberontak untuk tetap pergi menyelamatkan Hermione, tetapi setengahnya lagi berpendapat bahwa Hermione akan baik-baik saja. Cewek pintar, Hermione itu. Tidak seperti cewek lainnya yang gemar mengikik, macam si centil Lavender Brown. Ah, memikirkan Lavender membuat Padma makin jengkel. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah sampai di Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Padma memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya daripada mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di ruang santai. Ia naik ke tempat tidur, mengganti seragamnya dengan piama, dan mengambil buku Hogwarts : A History. Ia belum menamatkan bacaannya, tidak seperti Hermione yang sudah membaca buku ini berkali-kali. Menurut Hermione, buku ini sangat menarik. Kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal detail mengenai Hogwarts. Padma membaca buku tersebut sampai larut malam, bahkan ketika teman-teman sekamarnya sudah terlelap, Padma masih membaca. Hingga akhirnya ia menguap dan menutup buku tersebut, menyimpannya di dalam koper. Kemudian ia terlelap.

* * *

Bulan baru, hari baru, semangat baru. Cuaca di bulan November mulai membekukan tulang. Padma memakai sweeter Ravenclawnya, mengepang rambut hitam panjangnya, kemudian melilitnya dengan pita emas, melilitkan syal bergaris biru-perunggu di lehernya, dan turun untuk sarapan. Ia menemukan Hermione sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor bersama Harry dan Ron. Mereka melambai, dan Padma berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor, membuat kawanan Ravenclawnya mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Padma memilih mengabaikan reaksi teman-teman Ravenclawnya, dan duduk di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione?" tanya Padma sambil menuangkan jus jeruk di piala.

"Masih hidup," jawab Hermione terkekeh, "Harry dan Ron menyelematkanku tepat pada waktunya," tambahnya.

"Tahu tidak? Hermione berbohong pada guru demi menyelamatkan kami!" seru Harry sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Padma melongo.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka didetensi setelah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Harry punya souvenir bagus lho." Ron berbisik.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ron dan Hermione tampak menahan tawa, sedangkan Harry meringis.

"Ingus Troll." Ron dan Hermione meledak tertawa, sedangkan Harry dan Padma meringis jijik.

Kemudian ada yang mengapit Padma, yaitu Fred dan George bersama Lee Jordan. Padma kaget dan melihat kiri-kanannya, kemudian mengerang keras.

"Aaaahhh...kalian lagi." Padma menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, frustasi.

"Ada yang membicarakan ingus Troll?" kata George mengabaikan Padma.

"Tahu tidak, kami pernah mendapatkan rasa itu ketika makan Permen Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's," tambah Fred sambil nyengir. Sedangkan Lee membuat gerakan orang muntah.

"Geser...geser..." kata Padma gusar, tetapi diabaikan oleh Fred dan George.

"Aduh!" pekik Fred.

"Aww!" sambung George.

"Geser sedikit! Aku tak bisa bernafas." Padma memelototi Fred dan George.

"Kau tidak perlu menusuk kami, Padma!" seru George.

"Nah, Harry, Ron, ayo ceritakan misi penyelamatan kalian kemarin," kata Padma.

Harry dan Ron pun menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami. Mulai dari kekagetan mereka melihat Troll gunung dewasa yang super jumbo, hingga aksi bodoh (atau heroik?) Harry yang bergelantungan di kepala Troll. Ron memerah ketika Hermione menambahkan aksinya yang mengagumkan dengan Mantra Melayang, membuat Fred dan George meledeknya habis-habisan.

Hari ini pelajaran Terbang mereka yang kedua. Setelah pelajaran pertama mereka yang lumayan kacau-Neville Longbottom mengalami patah tulang- rupanya Madam Hooch berpendapat untuk membagi mereka dalam kelompok kecil yang beranggotakan 5 orang, dan menyuruh mereka terbang berkelompok. Padma sekelompok dengan teman-teman Ravenclawnya, yaitu Mandy, Lisa, Terry, dan Anthony. Kelompok Ravenclaw tidak begitu mahir terbang, hanya segelintir dari mereka yang mampu terbang dengan baik. Dan Padma tidak termasuk dalam kelompok tersebut. Ia selalu gugup ketika menaiki sapu, membuat keseimbangannya tidak stabil. Kelompok Gryffindor yang beranggotakan Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, dan Dean Thomas lah yang mahir. Well, kecuali Hermione dan Neville. Mereka juga sama parahnya dengan Padma. Harry, yang telah menjabat sebagai Seeker termuda pada minggu lalu, memamerkan kemampuan terbangnya dengan sangat lihai. Ron dan Dean, walaupun tidak selihai Harry, juga mampu menimbulkan decak kagum dari teman-temannya. Kecuali kelompok Slyterin yang mencibir dengan terang-terangan, hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Gryffindor dan Slytherin saling benci, titik.

* * *

Hari ini Padma duduk di meja Ravenclaw, hal yang membuat teman-temannya mengernyit heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau duduk di Ravenclaw," kata Mandy.

"Yah, ini asramaku, kan?" balas Padma enteng.

"Kemana teman-teman Gryffie-mu?" Lisa bertanya.

Padma menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, cuma bertanya," kata Lisa mengangkat bahu.

"Kau dicampakkan, Padma?" sela Mandy.

Padma mendelik. "Bukan urusanmu."

Mandy mendengus dan berkata, "Kau tahu mereka itu disebut dengan apa, Padma?"

Padma menatap Mandy. Ia tahu yang dimaksud 'mereka' disini adalah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Mereka itu Trio Emas Gryffindor, mereka orang-orang populer. Sebuah trio beranggotakan tiga orang, kan? Tidak mungkin sebuah Trio Emas Gryffindor menjadi empat, kan?"

Padma memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, mengabaikan Mandy, dan melanjutkan makannya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Aula Besar. Hari ini dia tidak mempunyai jadwal, karena ini adalah akhir pekan. Jadi, Padma berjalan menuju Danau Hitam tanpa alasan. Hanya untuk menghindari teman-temannya.

Ia memikirkan perkataan Mandy. Trio Emas Gryffindor. Yah, mereka memang terkenal. Hermione Granger, paling jenius di angkatan. Harry Potter, sang pahlawan. Ditambah Ron Weasley, yang terkenal dengan ciri khas Weasleynya. Mereka memang trio yang hebat. Tetapi Padma tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi bagian dari trio tersebut. Ia hanya ingin berteman baik dengan mereka bertiga. Bukan kerena Harry Potter adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, bahkan Padma baru mendapatkan kisah lengkap tentang Harry Potter pada minggu kelimanya di Hogwarts. Diceritakan dengan sangat heboh oleh Ron Weasley dan kakak-kakaknya, bahkan Hermione yang Kelahiran-Muggle pun mengetahui riwayat hidup Harry. Bukannya meremehkan Kelahiran-Muggle, tapi Padma cuma heran. Dirinya yang Darah-Murni saja tidak mengetahui kisah itu. Mungkin karena aku berasal dari negara yang jauh, batin Padma. Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu acuh terhadap sekitar? Padma berperang dengan batinnya.

Padma duduk di pinggir danau, membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam danau. Hal yang ia sesali satu detik kemudian. Tentu saja! Ini bulan November, air danau pasti sangat dingin, batin Padma kesal. Ia buru-buru memberi mantra penghangat pada kakinya, kemudian memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu. Ia beranjak dari danau dan berjalan menuju kastil. Ketika melewati pohon Birch, ia melihat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Trio Emas Gryffindor yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. Mereka tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, melihat dari banyaknya buku yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Baguslah, setidaknya Hermione berpengaruh baik bagi mereka, batin Padma. Kemudian ia buru-buru berjalan menuju kastil, tidak ingin kelihatan.

Setibanya di kastil, Padma memutuskan untuk naik ke Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Ia berpendapat lebih baik menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bersantai di asrama sendiri. Mungkin membaca buku atau sekedar menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian. Apa saja untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang Trio Emas Gryffindor yang terkenal itu.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Nah, gimana chapter 2?**

**Tulis pendapat readers di kotak review yaa. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk mereview apa saja.**  
**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,**

**Salam sihir,**

**Last-Heir Black**


End file.
